Muérdago marca Weasley
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Es navidad y La Madriguera está repleta de pelirrojos de todas las edades. La familia Weasley y sus amigos están reunidos una vez más para disfrutar del banquete de Molly, pero esta vez todo será diferente porque Hugo tiene preparada una sorpresa para Lily en la que ella no será la única sorprendida, y el muérdago le ayudará. Incesto. Regalo para Bella Valentía ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Muérdago marca Weasley**

_Por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada de este mundo me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcas le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo me divierto imaginando que algún día llegaré a ser como ella.

La imagen de portada para este fic le pertenece a **Mione Bookworm**, pueden encontrarla en DevianArt, su trabajo es maravilloso.

* * *

Este fic fue escrito como respuesta al topic _**¡Nargles y lechuzas! Llegó navidad**_, del foro **"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"** como un Amigo Invisible navideño.

Por increíble que parezca me tocó escribirle su regalo a **Bella Valentía. **

Bella, esto va con todo mi cariño para ti y espero que te guste, traté de hacer todo lo que pediste. Nos vemos al final.

* * *

La Madriguera es un lugar donde el silencio siempre brilla por su ausencia. Familias como los Malfoy o los Nott estarían escandalizadas si en sus casas durante día de fiesta hubiese la mitad del ruido que hay en un día normal en casa de los patriarcas Weasley.

Ciertamente, el silencio es algo a lo que Molly Weasley renunció hace muchísimo tiempo. Desde el nacimiento de Bill la casa entera ha estado llena de llantos, risas, juegos, y por qué no, regaños. Primero fueron sus hijos, luego sus nietos, durante un tiempo fue la Orden del Fénix; y en navidad, en navidad, son todos juntos.

La casa bulle de cabezas con cabellos de todos los colores, pero está llena de pelirrojos. Bajo el árbol de Navidad hay una montaña de regalos más alta que el árbol mismo. Adultos, jóvenes y niños conversan animadamente unos con otros.

—Mamá ¿Necesitas ayuda con la comida? —Ginny Weasley entró a la cocina en compañía de su cuñada y mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Dentro, la abuela Weasley movía la varita a un ritmo que, para cualquiera que conociese solo su edad, parecería imposible, y las cacerolas obedecían moviéndose de un lado a otro en los fogones.

—No cariño, ya casi está todo listo. Mejor lleven a todos al jardín para que tomen asiento —ambas mujeres asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala para movilizar a su numerosa familia.

Con el tiempo La Madriguera había ido sufriendo muchas modificaciones para adaptarse al crecimiento de la familia. Arthur se había encargado hace un par de años de ampliar la estancia para que pudiesen caber todos cómodamente; Ron y Fred, habían ido añadiendo nuevos pisos y habitaciones a medida que nacía un nuevo miembro de la familia; y Hermione había realizado hechizos para darle estabilidad a la construcción. Sin embargo, por muchos cambios que hicieron y luego de intentos infructuosos por cada mago o bruja de la familia, en el comedor seguían si caber todos juntos.

Eran demasiados: los dos esposos Weasley, los seis Weasley-Prewett con sus respectivas parejas e hijos, más algunos de los novios y novias de éstos, además estaban Andrómeda Tonks y Teddy Lupin que ya eran como parte de la familia. Al final el comedor había quedado en desuso y colocaron una inmensa mesa redonda en el jardín, ahí era donde se sentaban todos a comer en las ocasiones en que se reunían.

Siempre extendían la carpa que había servido para la celebración de la boda de Bill y Fleur y entre todos se encargaban de la decoración según la ocasión.

* * *

Rose por fin había logrado convencer a sus padres, y a toda la familia, de que su novio no era la persona que todos creían que era. Merlín sabía cuánto trabajo le costó a la pelirroja que Scorpius Malfoy y Ron Weasley estuviesen en la misma habitación sin que el segundo quisiese matar al primero. Ahora inclusive había tomado el valor suficiente para invitarlo a la cena navideña en La Madriguera. Hasta el momento todo iba saliendo estupendamente, Scorpius había llevado regalos para todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia y ellos a su vez le habían comprado algo a él, lo que quería decir que ya le aceptaban como parte de la familia.

Cuando Hermione les dijo a todos que debían salir al jardín para la cena ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el exterior.

—Ten cuidado con el muérdago —le dijo Rose a Scorpius. Mientras caminaban hasta el centro de la carpa ella no dejaba de ver hacia arriba —Está por todas partes.

—¿Qué hay con el muérdago? —la mirada entre furia y terror que le lanzó su novia fue suficiente para callar al rubio.

—¡Es muérdago marca Weasley! —ella lo dijo en un tono que decía que eso era explicación más que suficiente, pero él seguía completamente confundido.

—¿Marca Weasley? —se atrevió a preguntarle mientras retiraba la silla para que ella se sentara, se sentía como una de esas personas que repetían siempre lo que el otro decía en tono de pregunta.

—Sí —Rose esperó a que él se sentara a la par suya para continuar —antes de morir mi tío Fred, él y mi tío George inventaron el muérdago marca Weasley. Cualquiera que se pare bajo él queda inmediatamente atrapado por un hechizo que le impide moverse hasta que bese a la persona que ha quedado atrapada con él, sea quien sea. Mi tío George coloca de este muérdago todos los años y la familia entera se burla durante semanas de quien quede atrapado bajo él.

La sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara del rubio al escuchar su explicación la dejó descolocada.

—¿Es que acaso tienes miedo de besarme Rose? —Scorpius se acercó a ella quedando peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

Rose rodó los ojos y le dio un empujón para apartarlo.

—Por supuesto que no, so bobo. Lo que no quiero es tener que hacerlo frente a toda mi familia para que después todos se burlen de ello. Además, que le comiences a caer bien a mi papá no quiere decir que acepte tranquilamente que yo te bese frente a él.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando en la mesa comenzaron a aparecer uno tras otro todos los platos de la exquisita cena navideña. Como buena Weasley, Rose se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor cuando tenía la comida frente a sus ojos y Scorpius había aprendido a comer en silencio a su lado.

Pronto toda la familia comía entre anécdotas y risas. Teddy tenía la costumbre de transformar su nariz en formas graciosas para hacer reír a los demás mientras tomaban de su bebida, casi siempre hacía escupir su jugo de calabaza a más de uno y con ello se ganaba la mirada reprobatoria de todas las mujeres adultas, y las alabanzas de todos sus primos.

Entre todos consumían una cantidad de comida que bien podría equivaler a la quinta parte de la servida durante un Banquete en Hogwarts. Nadie podía resistirse a la comida de Molly Weasley y todos comían un poco más de lo que sus cuerpos podían soportar, para la hora del postre no quedaba nada de la magnífica cena navideña más que los restos.

Los Weasley eran un familia de tradiciones, y una de ellas era que después de la copiosa cena todos se reunían alrededor de la mesa con tazas de humeante chocolate para hacer el intercambio de regalos.

Los más pequeños saltaban de la emoción a pesar del sueño, y los adultos sonreían al ver a sus hijos tan alegres. Molly y Arthur siempre se sentaban al centro y sonreían con las reacciones de todos al abrir sus regalos.

Harry se encargó de trasladar la enorme pila de regalos desde la sala hasta la mesa en el jardín. La tradición dictaba que el primero en repartir los regalos era el miembro más nuevo de la reunión, al ser la primera vez que asistía le tocó a Scorpius.

El joven Malfoy repartió los regalos a todos y al final escogió a otra persona para que continuase el intercambio.

Con cada nueva persona que entregaba sus paquetes el grupo de obsequios de todos iba en aumento, no faltaron los clásicos sweaters tejidos por Molly para todos, ni las enormes cajas de artículos de broma de parte de George, Hermione regaló a cada uno un libro distinto que según ella era ideal para ellos y Charlie obsequió a todos un ejemplar en miniatura de un dragón.

Cuando llegó el turno de Hugo todos esperaron en silencio a que el chico terminase de repartir sus regalos, y cuando terminó todas las miradas estaban puestas en Lily Potter esperando a que el chico le diese el regalo que era para ella y todavía seguía en sus manos.

Hugo y Lily eran los mejores amigos, al tener la misma edad y ser los menores de dos familias en constante contacto habían crecido juntos y eran como uña y carne. Todos los años, Hugo regalaba las cosas más hermosas a su prima y ella le obsequiaba siempre con una caja de sus chocolates favoritos. Se habían vuelto una tradición las apuestas entre los demás para adivinar qué sería el regalo de Hugo para la menor de los Potter.

Hugo sabía desde hace tiempo que sus regalos generaban gran expectación en los demás, pero no le importaba, él era feliz haciendo feliz a su mejor amiga. Nunca sintió vergüenza al reconocer que amaba a su prima con locura y todos creían que eso estaba bien, a nadie le extrañaba que pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo juntos e incluso se alegraron por ellos cuando al entrar en Hogwarts ambos fueron seleccionados para la misma casa.

Pero ese año todo era diferente, en esa ocasión Hugo estaba más nervioso de lo normal al esperar la reacción de Lily de todos frente a su regalo. Desde que ambos se graduaron del colegio y cada uno inició su carrera por separado, dejaron de verse tan seguido como antes. Siempre salían los fines de semana o incluso algunos días después de salir de sus respectivos lugares de estudio, pero ambos extrañaban al otro.

_Cuando Lily llamó a su mejor amigo, cuatro meses después de la graduación, para contarle que había conocido a un chico y saldría con él, Hugo comprendió que el amor que sentía por ella iba más allá de que fuese su prima, o su mejor amiga. El entendimiento de este hecho le hizo alejarse de ella, comenzó a poner excusas para no salir los fines de semana, y su contacto se redujo a una llamada telefónica todos los días por la noche._

_Un día en que Hugo le dio por enésima vez la misma excusa, Lily ya no pudo más. Llevaban meses sin verse más que en las reuniones familiares y ella lo extrañaba con locura. No había tenido ningún tipo de relación con un chico porque no podía dejar de pensar en él, y ella no era tonta, sabía lo que eso significaba. Le amaba, le amaba y no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediarlo._

* * *

_Hugo abrió la puerta de su departamento todavía con el pijama puesto y medio dormido. Lo habían despertado los golpes furiosos sobre la puerta de su departamento. Estaba dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuera que se atrevía a despertarlo tan temprano por la mañana, pero se quedó congelado cuando vió quién esperaba fuera: Lily._

—_¡Hugo Weasley! _—_la chica ni siquiera esperó a que su primo la invitara a pasar, se coló por la entrada y cerró de un portazo _—_He venido a que me expliques por qué has estado evitándome, y más te vale que sea una razón de fuerza mayor porque... _—_Hugo no había movido ni un solo músculo y cuando por fin se giró para verla ella se quedó sin palabras, todo el enojo se borró de su rostro _—_porque, por Merlín ¡Te he extrañado tanto! _

—_Lily yo… —no sabía que decirle, algo tenía que ocurrírsele, porque de ninguna manera podría decirle la verdad. No quería perderla _—_He estado muy ocupado en la academia, tío Charlie se niega a dejarme trabajar con él hasta que haya aprendido todo lo que hay que saber –inmediatamente después de decirlo supo que no tenía caso, nunca había podido mentirle a ella._

—_Hugo, sabes que no puedes mentirme. Por favor, dime la verdad _—_Lily se había acercado y lo tomó de las manos. _

_Una corriente eléctrica corrió desde sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella hasta todo su cuerpo. Entonces se dijo a sí mismo que había llegado el momento de demostrarse por qué había sido sorteado en Gryffindor._

—_Lily, yo también te he extrañado _—_tomó aire antes de continuar y cerró los ojos, no podía verla cuando se lo dijera, no creía soportar el rechazo viniendo de ella _—_Pero tenía que mantenerme alejado, no podría verte sin estar tentado a decírtelo…_

—_¿Decirme qué? _—_ella trato de sonar tranquila, pero su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado dentro de su pecho._

—_Que Te amo _—_las palabras salieron de su boca casi en un susurro, pero fueron perfectamente audibles. _

_Durante unos segundos el silencio reinó en la habitación. Hugo seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos apretaban fuertemente las de ella. Y entonces, ella lo soltó. Fue como si le echasen un balde de agua fría, "Ahora sí, la he perdido"._

—_Hugo, abre los ojos _—_le pidió Lily._

_Lentamente fue abriéndolos y le sorprendió encontrarse con que Lily lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa._

—_Eso es algo bueno _—_la cara de desconcierto de Hugo ante sus palabras no tenía precio –porque yo también._

—_¿Tú también?¿Tú también qué? _—_no sabía exactamente como sentirse, no podía referirse a lo mismo, era imposible._

—_Yo también te amo _—_al decirlo abiertamente se puso completamente colorada._

—_Eso lo sé Lily, somos primos, pero no tienes por qué darme consuelo. Entiendo perfectamente que lo que te he dicho es una locura, y voy a entender si…_

_Tuvo que callarse de golpe, porque de pronto tenía otros labios sobre los suyos._

* * *

Desde entonces habían iniciado una relación en secreto, ya llevaban un año de esa forma y ese día Hugo por fin se atrevería a dejar que su familia se enterara. Lily no lo sabía, pero su regalo tendría un significado mucho más especial ese año que los anteriores.

La voz de su abuela lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hugo, estamos esperando —se dio cuenta que seguía parado en el mismo lugar con la pequeña caja en las manos y todos lo miraban fijamente.

Lily se sorprendió de ver la duda reflejada en la cara de su primo. Se acercó a él y le tomó el regalo de entre las manos, pero cuando quiso darse la vuelta para regresar a su asiento no pudo moverse.

Frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada hacia Hugo, el miraba hacia arriba con expresión de terror. Ella siguió el curso de su mirada y palideció: muérdago.

Entonces todos lo notaron, y el silenció reinó por primera vez en terrenos Weasley.

—George, quita el encantamiento —fue Ron el primero en romper el tenso silencio, estaba colorado hasta las orejas.

Hugo y Lily se miraban a los ojos fijamente, sin saber qué hacer o que decir.

—Sabes que no puedo, Fred lo diseñó así y no pude cambiarlo —el gemelo parecía divertido y encogiéndose de hombros, añadió —Pero no te alarmes hermanito, solo tienen que darse un beso, no tiene que ser la gran cosa, basta con que rocen sus labios y listo.

Todos parecían estatuas. Los abuelos no podían dejar de ver a sus nietos con asombro, Harry estaba completamente pálido y Ron negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no —se acercó a su hijo y trató de separarlo de su sobrina, pero no tuvo éxito, era como si ambos estuviesen pegados.

—Ronald –Hermione se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó de un brazo —Es la única solución, de lo contrario estarán ahí parados durante horas, para siempre. Es un simple roce, que lo hagan y todos nos olvidamos del asunto.

Lily agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón el pragmatismo de su madre. Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizar un poco a todos, aún así no dejaban de temblarle las piernas con la idea de que tendría que besar a Hugo frente a toda la familia.

—Está bien papá, mamá tiene razón, no pasa nada —quiso aparentar normalidad, y aparentemente lo logró porque Ron apretó los labios fuertemente y dio un seco asentimiento.

Entonces ella reunió todo el aire que fue capaz de introducir a sus pulmones y rápidamente se acerco a Hugo para chocar sus labios con los suyos, eso sería todo, después podrían volver a los regalos.

Hugo vió la determinación en los ojos de ella y tomó una resolución, quizá al final no necesitase del regalo para decirles a todos lo que sucedía entre ellos dos.

Cuando ella juntó sus labios con los suyos rápidamente la tomó de los brazos para que no pudiera alejarse y la besó. No fue un beso para nada inocente. La sintió tensarse pero no pudo verla, había cerrado los ojos. No se escuchaba ni una sola respiración a su alrededor. Lentamente trasladó sus manos hacia la cintura de la pelirroja y abrió los ojos sin dejar de besarla.

Lily se quedó congelada al sentir que Hugo la besaba como si estuviesen solos, el miedo la embargó y quiso liberarse, pero él la tenía fuertemente agarrada por los brazos. Luego quiso que abriera los ojos para decirle con la mirada que dejara esa locura y cuando finalmente él abrió los ojos las ideas de parar se desvanecieron por completo de su mente. La miraba de una forma que quería tranquilizarla, el ver en sus ojos que él no tenía miedo ni vergüenza hizo que su propio miedo se fuera. Colocó sus manos en su cuello y ella también le besó.

Cuando por fin se separaron se miraron a los ojos y tomándose de la mano se giraron juntos para ver a los demás. Si la situación no hubiese sido tan seria e importante para él, Hugo se habría reído a carcajadas de las expresiones de todos.

Los únicos que parecían tranquilos, sin rastros de enojo, sorpresa o alguna otra emoción en sus caras, eran Scorpius y Albus.

Ron estaba completamente furioso, rojo desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de la nariz, Hermione no salía del shock que la mantenía paralizada con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Harry había perdido por primera vez en mucho tiempo la tranquilidad, miraba a Hugo con una especie de ira silenciosa que prometía destrucción masiva y a Lily con una expresión de incredulidad que la chica nunca había visto en él. Ginny intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de comprender lo que acababa de suceder, pero a diferencia de todos no se sentía ni enojada, ni escandalizada; se sentía sorprendida y profundamente herida en su orgullo, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo una cosa así había escapado de sus ojos.

La primera en hablar fue Victoire, expresando los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué…? ¿Hugo, Lily hay algo que quieran decirnos?

Por toda respuesta Hugo se agachó para recoger la pequeña cajita que había terminado en el suelo con todo el asunto del beso y la destapó. Tomando lo que había dentro sin dejar que nadie más lo viera se volvió hacía Lily y mirándola a los ojos deslizo el objeto por uno de sus dedos.

Ella dejó de mirarlo al sentir el contacto frío del metal y volvió su vista hacía su mano: un anillo de compromiso. Supo que el mundo entero se les vendría encima pero no pudo importarle menos, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a su novio y ambos supieron que eso era un sí a la pregunta que nadie excepto ellos sabían que había sido formulada.

Lo último que ambos escucharon con claridad antes de que el caos se desatara a su alrededor fue que Albus le decía a James:

—Esta vez he ganado la apuesta, quien adivinó el regalo fui yo.

Luego todo fue exclamaciones de sorpresa, gritos furiosos, interrogantes y mucha confusión. Hugo y Lily suspiraron y sin soltarse de las manos tomaron juntos la decisión de enfrentarse a todos, antes de girarse para enfrentar a la familia entera un destello los obligó a ver sobre sus cabezas: el muérdago había florecido, la flor blanca que colgaba justo sobre ellos les hizo saber que todo estaría bien.

—Feliz navidad, Hugo —le dijo Lily en un susurro apenas audible, solo lo escucharon ellos.

—Feliz navidad, Lily.

* * *

**NA: **

_Para Bella (y todo aquel que quiera leerlo):_

_En estos meses desde que llegué a EEQCR, Bella se ha convertido en constante apoyo y en mi compañera de aventuras, como a ella le gusta decir. Para quienes no la conocen, tengo que decirles que es una persona maravillosa, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, y una de las escritoras más rápidas que he tenido el privilegio de conocer. _

_Muchas gracias por todas esas conversaciones que hemos mantenido, y por ser uno de los principales motores que me motivan a escribir, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo._

_Sabes que el incesto no es lo mío y te consta de primera mano que me ha costado lo mío escribirlo, y ahora ya sabes por qué no te daba detalles cuando hablábamos del AI. Quizá por eso no he podido resistirme a colocar un poco de Scorse por ahí, pero el Huly sin duda va y espero que sea como te lo imaginas. Estoy satisfecha con el resultado y de verdad deseo que te guste lo que he escrito para ti._

_¡Feliz Navidad! Que este día este lleno de alegría y amor, y que todos tus sueños y metas para el próximo año se hagan realidad.  
_

_Un beso.  
_

_**-Fatty-**  
_

_Para quién llegó hasta aquí:_

_Gracias por leer. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones ¿Me dejan un review para hacerme feliz está Navidad?_

_Están cordialmente invitados al foro __**El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas, **__se encontrarán con gente maravillosa y no se arrepentirán._

_Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo para todos. Que sus fiestas estén llenas de amor y amistad._

_Un beso,_

_**-Fatty-**_


End file.
